Forum:Federal elections
The Federal elections of Lovia will be held in January 2008. Members of the Congress will be chosen and Secretaries will be appointed by King Dimitri I and the future Prime Minister. Steps Run for Member of the Congress Every citizen can run for free for Member of the Congress. You can register yourself as a candidate until January 7, 2008, although early registrations are prefered. Candidates These person are running for Member of the Congress!Note: the King doesn't have to run for Member of the Congress, because he automatically is one, according to the Constitution. * Lars Washington (no party / progressive liberal) (December 7) * Arthur Jefferson (Progressive Democrats Party / green liberal) (December 8) * Robin Ferguson (no party / green liberal) (December 8) * (Progressive Democrats Party / progressive liberal) 14:02, 8 December 2007 (UTC) * Patrick McKinley (no party / liberal) (December 26) * Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) (no party / liberal) (December 28) Vote for Member of the Congress This section is opened since January 7, 2008. Rules * Every citizen can vote on three candidatesAccording to the Constitution, Article 8.. Voting on less than three is allowed. * Only supportive votes are allowed. You can't vote contra, nor vote neutral. * Use to vote. Vote * Lars Washington (progressive liberal) ** 15:58, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ** Alexandru 16:31, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ** Lokixx 12:04, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ** ... * Arthur Jefferson (Progressive Democrats Party / green liberal) ** Lokixx 12:04, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ** Patrick McKinley 14:11, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ** I would really like to go in Congress. 16:30, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ** ... * Robin Ferguson (green liberal) ** 15:58, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ** Patrick McKinley 14:11, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ** 16:30, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ** ... * (Progressive Democrats Party / progressive liberal) ** 15:58, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ** Alexandru 16:31, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ** 16:30, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Lovia's Second Man! ** ... * Patrick McKinley (liberal) ** Lokixx 12:04, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ** ... * Oos Wes Ilava (liberal) ** Alexandru 16:31, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ** Maarten (???) 17:14, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ** Patrick McKinley 14:11, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ** ... Talk A note: I would prefer having you all in our Congress. That's why I ask my citizens to vote a bit on everyone, so we have a large and team that works hard. Hereby I ask everyone to vote on his favorite candidates, so the most popular one can become Prime Minister, and also to vote on the ones you think that might use your vote, so we have a rather big team. My personal vote wasn't easy, but I voted on the three people I think were here the most useful the last months and are very good Lovians. 15:58, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Become the Prime Minister This section will be opened after the vote, in January. Become a Federal Secretary This section will be opened after the vote, in January. More information Constitution In Article 8 of the Constitution, point 8.1 and 8.2 there is information on the Federal Elections: Article 8 – Elections # Federal elections: ## Every year federal elections are held. ## The term of office of every Member of the Congress is exactly one year, so every year the elections should be held at the same date. ## Steps of the federal elections: ### Every citizen can run for Member of the Congress. ### After a month, the period of becoming a candidate is done and the voting can begin. ### Every citizen can vote for three candidates. It’s not possible to vote contra. Voting for less then three candidates is allowed. ### The candidates with the most votes, and at least three, will become Members of the Congress. But there is a limit of Members of the Congress. This number is decided by the previous Prime Minister, and should always be between 5 and 30. ### The candidate with the most votes will become Prime Minister. ## In case of a large population boom, the Prime Minister can organize mid-term elections. ### In these mid-term elections minimum 5 and maximum 10 new Members of the Congress are elected. The number is decided by the Prime Minister, just as the moment of elections. ### Members of the Congress stay Members without re-election. # Federal Secretaries: ## The monarch and new Prime Minister will chose which Members of the Congress will become Secretaries of a certain Department. If they can’t agree, the Congress will be asked to vote. ## The monarch and the Prime Minister can fire a Secretary: ### If there is a good reason. ### If they (the monarch and the Prime Minister) can agree. If not, the Congress can be asked to vote. References and notes Category:Forum Category:Congress